Sweet Escape
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: Bensidy. Valentine's day. Lotsa love, not much plot. Multi-chap, most likely. M for sexy times. :-)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the first part of my Bensidy Valentine's day love-fest. Not sure how many chapters I'll do, so let me know if you have suggestions or requests for anything! Leave me a review or tweet BroadwayFi. I hope everybody is enjoying their V-day!

**Sweet Escape**

_Part 1_

"So, you're actually getting out of here on Valentine's day?"

Olivia grinned. "The perk of being in command; I can order myself to go home."

Fin chuckled. "Cassidy takin' you out on the town?"

"Not sure, I just hope he's not stuck at work," she replied, keeping her tone light. She pulled her coat on and checked her phone. "Don't work too hard, tonight, guys."

Nick shook his head, smiling despite himself. "Have a good night, Liv. We'll try to not call you."

Olivia smirked. "You better not. See you Monday."

As she pushed open the door to the precinct, she was met by a blast of cold air. The evening was frigid and the recent snowfall had frozen into treacherous ice. She hoped Brian wasn't planning on taking her very far. She was excited about finally having a Valentine's night free from work, however, a part of her wanted to curl up on the couch with her boyfriend and a glass of wine, warm and cozy at home.

"Bri?" she called, opening the door to their apartment.

There was no answer and she felt an anxious dread that he had been kept late at work. She hung her coat and walked into the kitchen, dropping her purse on the counter. She sighed and took her phone out, hoping he had at least sent a text.

"Of course not," she sighed, not seeing any new messages.

She put her phone on the counter and took a deep breath. She understood the uncertainty of working as a detective, but she couldn't help by feel slightly irritated that she managed to get away and he hadn't. After all, she was playing the role of temporary captain of her squad and had still been able to step out. And while she may have wanted a low-key evening, she had hoped to spend it with him. This was one of the few times where their schedules had permitted the making of plans; yet, here she stood, alone in the kitchen.

Trying to push away the budding anger and disappointment, Olivia wandered down the short hallway to the bedroom. If Brian was AWOL, at least she could use her downtime to enjoy a warm soak in the tub. She pulled her sweater over her head as she entered the darkened room, one hand blindly reaching for the light. She dropped the sweater and unhooked her badge and gun, placing them on her dresser.

"Fuck!" she screamed, one hand clutching her chest as she opened the door to the master bathroom.

Brian sat surrounded by lit candles, innocently grinning up at her from beside the tub. He stood and stepped toward her, maneuvering her shaken body into his arms.

"Hey, babe," he said, lightly rubbing her hips with his thumbs.

"Brian, what the hell? You're lucky I didn't have my gun."

He bit his lip, giving her a sheepish look. "I just thought I'd surprise you," he said. "You know, try to be romantic."

As her heart rate decreased to its normal rhythm, Olivia sighed. She placed her hands around Brian's neck and looked up at him. A smile tugged at her lips.

"How long have you been sitting in here in your robe?"

He chuckled. "Over an hour."

She arched a brow. "I'm surprised you didn't burn the place down."

"Nah, I was more worried about the candles burning out," he pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Olivia chuckled as they separated. She gazed into his eyes and couldn't help but feel relieved that she had him in her life. She thought about the recent stress they had both faced, how their work had begun to distance them from one another. She had worried that his position at IAB had put a wedge in their relationship; his constant undercover work, coupled with her promotion to sergeant, had made it difficult for them to spend time together as a couple, let alone simply communicate. Her track record for overcoming hardship in relationships was non-existent; she was an expert at extricating herself from any and all romantic attachments which fell on hard times. It had taken her awhile to finally admit to herself that she was terrified of losing Brian.

And now, wrapped in his warm embrace, she could see the unabashed love shining from his eyes. She could feel their hearts beating in sync, and all the work-related headaches that she had dealt with on this day were evaporating into the ether. She pulled his face to hers, softly kissing him a few times before their exchange became heated. His mouth moved against hers, swallowing her moans as they tasted each other. It never took long for passion to ignite; Olivia loved how Brian was always hungry for her lips, her touch, her body.

"Hey, I missed you today," Brian whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Olivia felt her cheeks flush. He normally wasn't the best at articulating romance, but the times he when he spoke so sweetly always made her dizzy with girlish giddiness. She felt an undeniable warmth in her heart whenever he caught her off-guard with sentimental remarks.

"Yeah? More than any other day?" she teased, caressing the back of his neck.

Brian grinned. "When I told Tucker I was leaving early and wouldn't be taking any calls all weekend, he told me to get out because he was tired of seeing my love-sick face all day. He also sends his condolences to you."

Olivia snorted. "At least he didn't chain you to your desk. I would've gone down there myself and given him something to be sorry for."

Brian laughed, running his fingers up her back. "I thought you weren't into this Valentine's stuff?"

"Well, it's our first one spent together on the actual day," she replied. "There's no way I was letting the NYPD ruin this night."

"That's good. I'm glad I didn't sit here for nothing."

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "And, uh, what is your great plan for the evening?"

He smiled. "First, I want the rest of your clothing off and you sitting in a warm bath," he playfully slapped her ass, kissing her deeply before pulling away to turn on the water.

"What, you aren't gonna help me undress?"

Brian poured scented oil into the tub and turned back to Olivia. He gave her a sly grin and pulled her toward him. "Wouldn't dream of it, baby."

His lips met hers as he unbuttoned her slacks. Olivia moaned as she felt his warm hands on her thighs, pushing the pants down her legs. She stepped out of them as his lips moved down her neck. He left a trail of kisses over her collarbone, one hand reaching behind to undo her bra. He pulled the garment off of her body and licked his lips before cupping one of her full breasts, his tongue teasing her hardened nipple.

"Mmm … Bri," she murmured, her eyes closing as a rush of heat spread throughout her body.

He gave each breast equal attention before weaving a path of open-mouthed kisses down her midline. His hands massaged her thighs as he gripped her panties in his teeth, slowly pulling them down. She shivered as his hot breath hit her shaved mound.

"Jesus, Bri!" she whined, her wet center aching to be touched.

He ran his hands down her legs, tugging her socks off and tossing them to the side with her panties. His rough fingers danced back up to grasp her hips. He met her eyes and softly licked her clit. Olivia shuddered with pleasure; she watched him cover her with his mouth, felt him dipping his tongue into her wet folds. He gently pushed her back against the counter, spreading her legs as she leaned back, gripping the edge of the marble.

"Fuck … baby, that feels so good," she moaned, looking down at him devouring her sweet center.

Brian licked her slit up and down before invading her tight pussy. She writhed against him as he rubbed her inner walls with his tongue. Her fingers of one hand gripped his hair and she loudly cried out as replaced his tongue with two fingers. He pumped in and out of her core as his mouth attached to her clit, suckling the swollen nub until she screamed through her orgasm. He grinned as her pussy clenched his fingers.

"Fuck!" Olivia's breathing was heavy, her heart racing as she slowly came down from her climax. She moaned as Brian sucked her juices off of his fingers and placed several light kisses on her sensitive clit.

He bent over the tub to shut off the water before standing in front of her. Olivia put her hands on either side of his face, pulling him close and roughly kissing him. She could taste herself as her tongue danced with him. When they broke apart, she untied the sash holding Brian's robe closed, her eyes widening in delight as his big, erect cock came into view. She growled and began stroking him.

"Liv," he groaned, shrugging the robe off his body and leaning into her. "The water will get cold."

"You really want to wait?" she arched her brow, her hand pumping his hard dick.

Brian groaned even louder, but stilled her movements. "Get in the tub, baby. I'll be right back."

He disappeared and she sighed, wondering what he was up to. She tested the water with her foot, and sank into the deep tub, slowly exhaling as the warm water enveloped her body. As she got comfortable, Brian returned, carrying a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and tray of chocolate-covered strawberries.

"Bri, those look delicious!"

He grinned and set the tray beside the tub, filling the two glasses with the bubbly alcohol. He passed them both to her, and she shimmied forward in the tub, making room for him to sit behind her.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby," he murmured, kissing her shoulder as she leaned back against his chest.

"Happy Valentine's day, Bri," she smiled, turning her head to kiss him.

They clinked their glasses and each took long sips of the fizzy liquid. Olivia reached over the edge of the tub to pick up the tray, and Brian used his free hand to feed her a chocolate-covered strawberry. She moaned as the sweetness hit her taste buds. The couple basked in the sensual atmosphere of the candle-lit bathroom, sharing champagne and strawberries until the bottle was nearly empty and the bath water began to cool.

Brian wrapped a fluffy towel around Olivia before drying himself off. She snaked her arms around his naked torso and tenderly kissed the bullet scars on his chest. He smiled down at her, gently massaging her lower back.

"So, if this was the first activity in your Valentine's plot, what's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part 2 of my Valentine's Bensidy love-fest. Stay tuned for another installment, and feel free to leave ideas and comments. Thank you all so much for the reviews & follows! Enjoy!

**Sweet Escape**

_Part Two_

"So, if this was the first activity in your Valentine's plot, what's next?"

Brian grinned. "Depends."

Olivia lifted an eyebrow. "On?"

"I wanted to give you options," he replied, smirking. "So, it's your call, babe. We can go out, or eat in."

He gently kissed her forehead, his fingers still kneading the muscles of her lower back. Olivia sucked on her lower lip, debating her response. She was curious to see where he would take her, assuming he had made a reservation. But then her mind wandered back to her earlier thoughts of spending the night at home, curled up in his arms.

"So, if I pick the second option," she began, smiling up at him. "You won't be disappointed because we stayed home?"

Brian chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead once more. "Never," he whispered. "As long as I have you with me, that's all I want, Liv."

Olivia felt her eyes water. His words were simple, yet evoked strong emotions in her. In moments like these she was met with a happy warmth that spread throughout her body. Brian was good to her, and for her. Since they had taken a second stab at a relationship, he had shown her nothing but love and care. He was a charmer, and at times a jackass, but she loved him more than anyone or anything.

Brian saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes, and ran his thumbs along her lower lids, catching the salty liquid. "C'mon," he said, prodding her to exit the bathroom. "I'm gonna call in our order, and cancel the reservations. You get comfy."

He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and grabbed a tank. Olivia let her towel drop to the floor, catching his attention. She gave him a sly grin and stood close to him, her fingers dancing across the soft skin of his chest. He captured her lips in a loving kiss. When they broke apart, she grinned and lightly pushed him toward the hallway.

"I'll need a few minutes to find something to wear," she said, her voice low.

Brian's eyes lit up. "Take all the time you want, baby."

He closed the bedroom door, leaving Olivia to ponder her choices. She hadn't had time to buy anything special for Valentine's day, but was fairly certain Brian would approve of anything she chose to wear. She opened one of the drawers of the mahogany dresser that stood against the wall. Biting her bottom lip, she rifled through the various choices before deciding upon a deep purple baby doll and matching lace boy shorts. Both left little to the imagination.

Olivia couldn't help but admire her figure in the floor-length mirror; the color complimented her tanned skin tone, and the lightly padded cups accentuated her full breasts. Truth be told, she had never felt as confident with her body as she had since being with Brian. There was something about the way his eyes explored every curve of her body with delight and wonder that always made her feel extraordinarily special and beautiful. He may not wear the lovelorn, lost puppy expression that he had fifteen years ago, but his feelings for her were still worn on his sleeve. Just thinking of his appreciation for her as a woman made Olivia smile. He was her endgame, this much was certain.

She wandered back into the bathroom to curl her shoulder-length hair and add a fresh coat of gloss across her lips. She could hear music floating down the hallway and was curious to see what take-out venue Brian had picked for the evening. Normally, she would be annoyed by the lack of option regarding her meal choice, but she let it go and allowed Brian to order their food. After all, he had made the effort to surprise her on Valentine's day.

Satisfied with her hair and makeup, Olivia slipped into a black silk kimono and went to join him in the living area. She couldn't stop the big smile that graced her lips when she saw him lighting candles on the dining room table. Two bouquets of lush red roses had appeared; one sat on the table and another on the breakfast bar.

"Shouldn't be too long, Liv," Brian said before turning to look at her.

He lit the last candle and turned to put the lighter away in the kitchen. When he spotted her leaning against the entryway he stopped, his eyes perusing her choice of evening attire. She gave him a seductive smile and undid the sash, letting the kimono drape open. Within seconds she was pulled into his arms.

"Baby, you look so hot," he murmured, his hands squeezing her ass.

Olivia gripped his head in her hands, roughly kissing him until they were both breathless. She could see the desire in his eyes; feel the raw lust in his body as he pressed his hips against hers. She moaned as he sucked her earlobe into his hot mouth, his breath tickling her ear. With one hand on his arm she lead him to the couch, dropping the kimono to the floor.

"Fuck me, baby," she said, her voice husky with desire.

Brian let out a growl, reaching for her body once more. His fingers tangled into her hair and his tongue battled hers. She pushed his pajama pants over his hips then slid her panties down her legs. She knelt on the couch, facing away from him. He ran his hands over her thighs and ass, leaning down to press a line of kisses over the small of her back.

"Mmm … Bri …"

Olivia looked over her shoulder at him, catching his eye. He smirked, bringing the palm of one hand down on her ass. She yelped, her body tingling with the quick burn of the slap, her pussy becoming wetter. His fingers caressed her skin before gripping her hips, his cock thrusting into her awaiting center.

"Fuck, Liv. So fucking tight, baby."

She closed her eyes as he thrust deep into her pussy, her fingers digging into the arm of the couch. She felt as though she would pass out from the intense pleasure; he was able to reach areas inside of her that no other man ever had. There had never been a man she trusted as much as Brian; no one she had ever allowed to dominate her. While she enjoyed gentle, sensual sex, her arousal increased tenfold when the activity became rough. Only Brian was able to fulfill the being-in-control role; she willingly and gladly gave her body to him alone.

"You feel so good, fuck!" Brian grunted, slapping her ass again. "You like that, baby?"

"Ohh, fuck yes!" Olivia whimpered, her body buzzing with an ecstatic thrill as he pummeled into her. "Harder!"

Brian growled, his pace and force increasing. He leaned over her, reaching one hand underneath their bodies to fondle her warm, wet folds. She writhed beneath him, moaning loudly as his fingers rubbed her clit. He felt her muscles clenching his cock as a strangled scream left her throat.

"Bri! Bri, don't stop! Please don't stop!" she cried as a wave of euphoria washed over her body.

"That's right, baby, come hard around my dick!" Brian massaged her swollen bundle of nerves until her inner muscles suffocated his member, his climax quickly following hers. "Fuck, Liv!"

The couple collapsed onto the couch, both breathing heavily. Brian nuzzled Olivia's neck, kissing her soft skin. He lifted his body as she started to roll onto her back. She caressed his cheek and pulled his face to hers, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. He smiled, gazing down at her.

"That's one way to pass the time before the food gets here."

She chuckled. "You were just too hard to resist."

He smirked, his eyes travelling down her body. "I think you got that backwards, babe," he said. "You make me lose control. All the time."

She grinned and ran her finger across his lips. "Feeling's mutual, baby."

Brian leaned down and kissed her passionately. She raked her nails across his scalp, wrapping one leg around his hip. They were both hungry for each other, and Olivia could feel his cock hardening against her inner thigh. She let one hand trail down his back and slip between them, stroking his erection. He groaned into her mouth, battling with her tongue before moving his lips to her neck.

"Bri…" she murmured contently as he left wet kisses down her neck and blazed a trail across her cleavage. Her body felt restrained by the fabric of the baby doll and she longed to feel Brian's lips on the sensitive skin of her breasts. As he moved back to her mouth, he pulled the silk up from the bottom, his fingers dancing over her smooth abdomen.

"So beautiful," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

Olivia blushed and gave him a shy smile. "I love you, Bri."

"I love you, too, baby," he replied, his smile bright. "So much, Liv."

As their lips fused together they were interrupted by the buzzer. Both groaned, breaking the kiss and resting forehead-to-forehead. Brian untangled his body from hers, pulling on his pajama pants as he let the delivery person into their building. Olivia sighed; on the one hand she would prefer no interruptions so she could have Brian inside of her, bringing her to multiple orgasms, all night. And, on the other, she could feel the grumble of hunger in her belly. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, babe," Brian smirked. "The night's not over yet."

She chuckled, pulling on her boy shorts and kimono. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Bri. You better not disappoint."

A loud knock sounded and Brian gave her a shit-eating grin before answering the door. "Do I ever?"


End file.
